Night of the Living TFs Part 3
Stratosphere nods "I see." he says to Jumpstart as he looks over at FX "My dear Doctor, have you came to any conclusions?" he says as he walks over to FX. Jumpstart has connected. FX looks at Stratosphere, "It's because of the super nova. It was some kind of strange power that animated the corpses. It activated their neural nets, last moment, or function they were in life." Jumpstart says, "... basically it transformed all the dead bodies into drones with no laser core or soul for human comparison." Jumpstart blinks as a report from trailbreaker comes in on the medbay computer. He wheels his chair over and reads it... sighing as at the same time he snaps his chest armor back into place, "So true." Stratosphere reads it and nods "Yea." he says as he looks at FX "Oh, so we got lifeless drones who will do whatever it was they where doing last before being destroyed huh." and he thinks for a moment "Well, what do you suggest we do with them? Other then lock them up. And how long will they be active er animated?" Trailbreaker comes in from the Waiting Room. Trailbreaker has arrived. Trailbreaker Strides into the room. FX says, "I think, that once their power runs out. They will be dormant once again." Stratosphere is talking to FX and Jumpstart. He turns as Trailbreaker turns around "Sir." he says as he approaches Trailbreaker "I turn command of Iacon over to you." he says as he hears FX "Thanks FX. Now, what has everyone on Junkion thought about this and in New Junk City?" Trailbreaker enters the room, looking just short of a restcyle. "Hey Guys" Jumpstart says, "Junkion itself might come alive since its basically... parts that could be affected by this way. The whole planet could rip itself apart." FX says, "Cindy is doing ok, pretty much. I have had no reports of anything on Junkion though." Trailbreaker raises an optic ridge. "And I hereby receive it" Trailbreaker chuckles a bit at his own uncanny ceremonial tone. Stratosphere nods and says "So far, its been hell for a few of us." and he thumbs over to jumpstart. "I guess you heard FX, but to bring ya up to speed. The dead have risen, and this is looking like a very bad B-Movie." FX looks at Jumpstart, "Don't joke about that. I had to stop the planet from being ripped apart before." Trailbreaker hmms. "Or a bad Michael Jackson Video" Jumpstart says, "I am not joking FX, I am concerned about your homeworld. I have a lot of Junkion friends who would go to pieces if it was destroyed... Oh and by the way, who in the name of Primus is Cindy anyway FX?" Stratosphere nods "Yea, that to." and he looks "I also made a tactical decision and offered a truce to Soundwave who accepted until this is over. Now rather that truce is kept is hard to say. But it is just until this ordeal is over." he says as as he looks at Jumpstart "Cindy is Cineplex. The Junkions City on Cyber. Much like Metroplex and Tryp. Jumpstart says, "... ANOTHER, huge living city? I didn't think the Junkions could make anything that complicated." Stratosphere nods and stiffs a chuckle "Oh yea, and this one is the biggest." he says "IT even talks TV. She is cool to be around, and her light system just rocks." FX crosses his arms and he looks at Jumpstart, "Junkion is my homeworld. My people, I care about them a lot. And my homeworld i care about it a lot." Jumpstart face palms and mutters, o O(Dear Primus, next thing you know they will have a Matrix of worthless tv triva facts.) He looks to FX and ehs, "Yes I know... I wasn't calling that into question or anything just saying I was worried about it is all and the fact I am astonished you made anything like Metroplex..." FX shakes his head at Jumpstart as well, "You must thing us Junkions are stupid, if we don't have technology that surpasses the Autobots, and the Decepticons. We in some aspects are on the level of the Quints. We are not an inferior race. I am hurt by your words." FX says, "I may have been an Autobot once, now I know why I left." FX says, "Ignorance." Trailbreaker stands leaned up against a wall, he's quiet and just listens. Stratosphere follows Trailbreaker and watches as a few undead enter and the gumbies go to catch them "Well, this has been an interesting turn of events." he says idle to TB. FX says, "I'll take my chances with the undead on my own turf." Jumpstart blinks at FX, "You, an Autobot?" He raises an eyebrow, "Second I didn't call any Junkions stupid. I just didn't know you had that level of technology. Stop jumping to conclusions your worse then me FX and that takes some doing." Trailbreaker nods. "It sure has. and these peace offerings Silverbolt received from Cyc not long before Galvatrons orders to attack Iacon spooks me even more then any undead ever could" Stratosphere mentally sighs "May I suggest, we all relax, calm down and try to think of a way to move these undead from the base short of shooting them up, and where we able to get Wheeljack, Brawn, Ratchet and Prowl into security fields?" he asks Trailbreaker perks up a bit. "But as Grimlock and his dinos says: "We will "kick butt"" FX shrugs at Jumpstart, "For the sake of our allyship, I will hold it true to it until this mess is over." Trailbreaker says, "Bear in mind that not one Bot speaks for the entire faction." Jumpstart just sighs and shuts up, o O (Great it seems like my mouth has caused yet another set of problems.) Trailbreaker says, "Without the help of our Junkion "Cousins" we wouldn't have made some very important discoveries. And their help during the Unicron War was invaluable. Remember that"" Trailbreaker turns to FX, actually a bit embarrassed over his own heated speech. Stratosphere blinks as he hears Unicron and his optics go out for a moment "Trailbreaker, I'll be right back. I just remember having to do something." and he turns to go and as he leaves, you hear "I got a bad feeling about this." Iacon MedCenter Repair Room This Med Center is small in comparison to the one at the main Autobot Headquarters, yet its facilities are not inadequate. Five tables are here, along with several new Cybertronian repair scanners and equipment, to serve the Autobot army's repair needs if necessary. In the corner is a small desk, with a computer monitor set on top of it...in case the doctor requires access to Autobot medical records. A sign hangs crookedly on the wall above the console, declaring, "No Sniveling". Contents: Trailbreaker Jumpstart FX Recharging Station Gumby Medic Medbay Cabinet Obvious exits: Waiting Room leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. You head back into the Waiting Room. Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room This large, spacious anteroom has plenty of places to sit and await repairs. Pictures of Old Iacon and Crystal City from long ago decorate the walls. A passage in the north wall leads into the main repair room. This seems to be the perfect place to sit and remember the good old days...or to wallow in pain and abject misery, whichever you prefer. Either way, you must wait your turn to be repaired. Contents: Med-Comm Obvious exits: Repair Room leads to Iacon MedCenter Repair Room. Northwest leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. You head northwest, back into the Central Hallway. Central Hallway - New Iacon Base This is a large, high-ceilinged, elliptical room with white quartz floors, and ornate metallic pillars with scenes from Iacon's proud history etched into them. You get a sense of Iacon's former glory from seeing this new construction, and it fills you with hope. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. On the east wall is a Grav-Lift leading downwards. Contents: Stratagem Posting on wall: Rules of Engagement Recycling Bins Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. North leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. West leads to Monitor Room. Northwest leads to Briefing Room. Grav-Lift leads to Tunnel-West End. South leads to Gates of New Iacon. You are whisked away on a large people-mover, through a tube, into the Main Commissary. New Iacon Main Commissary This massive, domed structure is a huge room, where Autobots can reside in their cubicles and socialize in their off-time. Window ports and a giant skylight create an arena-sized, airy environment. The view of New Iacon, from all directions, is hopeful. There is still much construction going on, but it looks as if it will be completed soon. People: Stratosphere Obvious exits: North leads to Iacon Training Room. South leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. East leads to Iacon Launchpad. West leads to EDC Office - Iacon. You step outside, toward the Launchpad. Iacon Launchpad (#3607 RLntN) The launching pads provide smooth platforms from which to blast off into orbit. Any space-capable vessel (or Transformer) can 'launch' from here to achieve orbit. Shuttles from Earth and other locations arrive and depart regularly from the pads, bearing important people and supplies. To the west is a large door leading into the New Iacon Commissary. Contents: Autobot Shuttle (Questor) Crashed Autobot shuttle (Starmaster) Recharging Chamber Obvious exits: West leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. As you look, Stratosphere alters, shakes, transforms and grows into an extremely large jet with hypercritical wings. You blast off and launch yourself towards the Orbit of Cybertron. Orbit of Cybertron (#95 RLntNu) The world lies below you in remote splendor, all imperfections removed by distance and the obscuration of the enveloping atmosphere. The icy vacuum of space envelops you here, sparkling with jeweled stars that blaze with unearthly brightness. In the face of this immensity, it is impossible to feel anything but small... Contents: Sensor Sensor Obvious exits: Nightsiege Spaceport leads to Nightsiege Spaceport. Junkion Spaceport leads to Launchpad McQuack Spaceport. Polyhex Spaceport leads to Imperial Spaceport. Iacon Launchpad leads to Iacon Launchpad. Escape Orbit leads to Cybertron System. Down leads to Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere. Down leads to Stratosphere above Eastern Hemisphere. Memorial Spaceport 2 leads to Launching Pad 2. Memorial Spaceport 1 leads to Launching Pad 1. You maneuver through space towards the Cybertron System. Cybertron System You cannot really call Cybertron a system, as it lacks a sun as a centerpiece. Only the lone planet revolving endlessly, enclosed in a dim sort of endless twilight formed of reflected artificial light from the surface trapped in the thin atmosphere. The steel-encased world drifts slowly through the void of space, alone now on its journey, although until recently it possessed two moons. Some recent events have left the world with a thin silver ring of dust and debris. And one larger artificial satellite... the deactivated head of Unicron. Contents: Unicron's Head Cybertron Obvious exits: Below Plane leads to Deep Space - Galactic Plane. Driftward leads to Rosette Nebula. Spinward leads to Ether Climbs. Rimward leads to Rainbow Climbs. Cybertron You enter orbit around Cybertron... Orbit of Cybertron(#95 RLntNu) The world lies below you in remote splendor, all imperfections removed by distance and the obscuration of the enveloping atmosphere. The icy vacuum of space envelops you here, sparkling with jeweled stars that blaze with unearthly brightness. In the face of this immensity, it is impossible to feel anything but small... Contents: Sensor Sensor Obvious exits: Nightsiege Spaceport leads to Nightsiege Spaceport. Junkion Spaceport leads to Launchpad McQuack Spaceport. Polyhex Spaceport leads to Imperial Spaceport. Iacon Launchpad leads to Iacon Launchpad. Escape Orbit leads to Cybertron System. Down leads to Stratosphere above Western Hemisphere. Down leads to Stratosphere above Eastern Hemisphere. Memorial Spaceport 2 leads to Launching Pad 2. Memorial Spaceport 1 leads to Launching Pad 1. You head in for a landing to Iacon Launchpad. Iacon Launchpad(#3607 RLntN) The launching pads provide smooth platforms from which to blast off into orbit. Any space-capable vessel (or Transformer) can 'launch' from here to achieve orbit. Shuttles from Earth and other locations arrive and depart regularly from the pads, bearing important people and supplies. To the west is a large door leading into the New Iacon Commissary. Contents: Autobot Shuttle (Questor) Crashed Autobot shuttle (Starmaster) Recharging Chamber Obvious exits: West leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. Before you, is a jet with hypercritical wings. It shakes and shrinks into the Autobot known as Stratosphere. You pass through the door, into the Iacon Commissary. New Iacon Main Commissary This massive, domed structure is a huge room, where Autobots can reside in their cubicles and socialize in their off-time. Window ports and a giant skylight create an arena-sized, airy environment. The view of New Iacon, from all directions, is hopeful. There is still much construction going on, but it looks as if it will be completed soon. People: Stratosphere Obvious exits: North leads to Iacon Training Room. South leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. East leads to Iacon Launchpad. West leads to EDC Office - Iacon. You step on the people-mover, and head south through the tube into the Base. Central Hallway - New Iacon Base This is a large, high-ceilinged, elliptical room with white quartz floors, and ornate metallic pillars with scenes from Iacon's proud history etched into them. You get a sense of Iacon's former glory from seeing this new construction, and it fills you with hope. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. On the east wall is a Grav-Lift leading downwards. Contents: Posting on wall: Rules of Engagement Recycling Bins Obvious exits: Southeast leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. North leads to New Iacon Main Commissary. West leads to Monitor Room. Northwest leads to Briefing Room. Grav-Lift leads to Tunnel-West End. South leads to Gates of New Iacon. You head southeast, into the Repair Bay. Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room This large, spacious anteroom has plenty of places to sit and await repairs. Pictures of Old Iacon and Crystal City from long ago decorate the walls. A passage in the north wall leads into the main repair room. This seems to be the perfect place to sit and remember the good old days...or to wallow in pain and abject misery, whichever you prefer. Either way, you must wait your turn to be repaired. Contents: Med-Comm Obvious exits: Repair Room leads to Iacon MedCenter Repair Room. Northwest leads to Central Hallway - New Iacon Base. You head into the Repair Room. Iacon MedCenter Repair Room This Med Center is small in comparison to the one at the main Autobot Headquarters, yet its facilities are not inadequate. Five tables are here, along with several new Cybertronian repair scanners and equipment, to serve the Autobot army's repair needs if necessary. In the corner is a small desk, with a computer monitor set on top of it...in case the doctor requires access to Autobot medical records. A sign hangs crookedly on the wall above the console, declaring, "No Sniveling". Contents: Trailbreaker Jumpstart FX Recharging Station Gumby Medic Medbay Cabinet Obvious exits: Waiting Room leads to Iacon MedCenter Waiting Room. Stratosphere comes walking back in and nods to TB. Jumpstart pipes up unable to help it, "All I know is a junkion.. a nice one, keeps playing doctor in our repairbay in AC. She uses ductape of all things to patch people together. Its a mirical half the Autobot she has repaired are still functioning. That doesn't sound like Quint tech to me... sorry." Trailbreaker says, "What was the hurry?" Stratosphere looks at TB and whispers something You whisper, "I just wanted to go and check to make sure Unicrons head was not going. Since this wave causes dead to live again." to Trailbreaker. Stratosphere nods to Trailbreaker. You whisper, "WEll, he was not online, at least what my sensors detected." to Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker turns to Jumpstart. "They just work differently then us, jumpstart" Trailbreaker says, "That's all." Jumpstart says, "Well applying Junktech to me seems rather... low low tech." The mini sparklers, the wreckers and xarron..where the dead arises on Cybertron, revived by the mad Autobot scientist Flames machine?" FX shakes his head and he walks out. FX heads back into the Waiting Room. FX has left. Trailbreaker shekes his head at Jumpstart. "Jumpstarrrrt!" he exclaims. Trailbreaker says, "Now you REALLY hurt his feelings!" Jumpstart says, "What? How! I mean.. erg..." Jumpstart leaps out of the chair and transforms, "I will fix this.. me and my big mouth." Jumpstart kneels down as his arms snap to his sides, and his hands vanish inside them! Wheels normaly hidden from view in his robot mode ease into place quickly as he shifts. Finaly his chest/hood swings up into place covering his head, even as he lays down and his legs swing back to form the rest of his cybertronian car mode. Cybertronian Car races after FX... Cybertronian Car heads back into the Waiting Room. Cybertronian Car has left. Stratosphere just sighs as Jumpstart leaves "I feel sorry for ya." he says to TB. Trailbreaker says, "Why?" Trailbreaker says, "Because of the messes i have to fix?" Stratosphere looks at TB "Cause, now you have to decide on what to do with Jumpstart and at the rate he is going, he is going to get himself shot." Stratosphere nod s"Yea, that to." Trailbreaker says, "He's a good kid..but yeah he has a big mouth..i just hope he doesn't shoot it off against Slag, Afterburner or Scattershot..hrm.." Stratosphere nods "YEa, or Galvatron for that matter." Trailbreaker nods. Trailbreaker says, "'Cause i'd hate to tangle with Scattershot." Trailbreaker says, "He's been through enough as it is." Stratosphere nods "Yea." andhe looks "I'm glad that Unicrons Head is not active. Cause if it was, then we would be in more trouble then what we want to be in." Trailbreaker says, "Yeah" Trailbreaker receives a radio transmission. Trailbreaker turns to stratosphere. "Stratosphere, Elita One tells me that she wants you to contact Jetfire immedietly" Trailbreaker says, "She is on her way over here right now." Stratosphere nods "Ok, Now I just need to figure out how to use the long range radio." he says "Care to join me int he briefing room. TO see what this is about?" he asks as he hears TB "Oh boy, I wonder what I did this time." Night of the Living TFs - Part 1 Night of the Living TFs - Part 2 Night of the Living TFs - Part 4